Transphobic
by Dekuthestrong
Summary: Something I'm coming up with on the fly, I'm not trans personally so if i get some details wrong, please, PLEASE let me know so i can fix it! no pairings in mind yet rated M for talk of suicide, depression and vulgarity of people I WILL REFER TO IZUKU WITH THE MALE PRONOUNS THANK YOU! Warnings for transgender slurs and insults
1. You Can Just Be Yourself

**"Beauty begins the moment you decided to be yourself." -Coco Chanel**

* * *

"Hey _Kachaan, _wait for me!" The voice of Izuku Midoriya can be heard from the doorway of his home. He was calling out to Katsuki Bakugo, his childhood friend, as they were about to head to their school. Izuku hurried up to catch up with the blonde haired boy. "You ready for summer break, _Kachaan_?" Izuku asks him, his green eyes shining with excitement and energy. "Of course I am Izukkun, school is kinda fucking important, y'know. Let's go anyway, nerd." Katsuki says, picking up his pace to get to their school, Aldera Junior High.  
As they arrived to school, Izuku put his bag at his desk and excused himself to the bathroom, which their teacher approved. He got a few odd looks from his classmates since class had just started for the day. Upon arrival to the bathroom, he makes sure the door is shut before unbuttoning his uniform shirt, revealing a chest binder. He looks in the mirror, fixing his green and black hair, well, as much as he can.

Suddenly, the door is opened as one of his classmates walks inside, making Izuku freak out, facing away and frantically trying to button his shirt. "H-hey J-Jiraiya-san, e-everything okay..?" Izuku asks with a slight stutter, hoping the binder wasn't seen since nobody in his class, aside from the teacher, actually knows. He quickly buttons up his shirt and turns around to see Jiraiya looking at him oddly. "U-umm Jiraiya-san...?" He says confusingly, "what... what's wrong?"

"_Fucking freak_. What the hell is a fucking tranny doing in this school?" Jiraiya yells out, making Izuku flinch. "Wh- you..you saw- Oomph!" Izuku was cut off by a fist being slammed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him before he was then slammed into a wall. He slid down and curled up, covering up his face with his arms, shaking. "You don't belong here, so why not do us all a favor and just fucking kill yourself." He says angrily, kicking Izuku's side before leaving the bathroom.

Izuku laid there on the floor for a few minutes before forcing himself to get up, adjust his binder through his shirt and head back to class. When he walked in he averted his eyes and quickly made his way to his seat, and was looking out the window. Katsuki glanced over at him, concern etched on his face, but he didn't say anything. He would ask after class let out.

* * *

After the final bell rang, Izuku hurried out of the classroom, not wanting to be in the building for another second longer than he had to, but before he could get out of the main hall, he was slammed into a locker from behind roughly. "Apparently, this fucker didn't get the memo." A voice says as a few people start to surround him, including Jiraiya. He was about to shove him again when a voice was heard. "Hey, leave him alone man, just go home Jiraiya." A redheaded boy came up, making the few people that were surrounding Izuku look a bit nervous. "Tch, and why should I? This tranny doesn't deserve to even breathe the same air as us, let alone attend the same school." Jiraiya says with a smirk. This made the redhead frown, "Not cool Jira. And I'm not gonna tell you again..." He lets go of Jiraiya's shoulder and takes a half-step backwards. Izuku takes a peek at the scene through his fingers to see if Jiraiya leaves or if he tries to start something, and, to his surprise, and relief, he leaves.

The redhead approaches Izuku and offers him a hand to get up. "Need some help there, bud?" He says kindly. After a few seconds, Izuku takes the offer of help up. "You alright man? He seemed to be really pissed off for whatever stupid reason, but I won't ask if you don't wanna tell. Name's Eijirou Kirishima, how bout you?" Kirishima gives a toothy grin. "I-Izuku Midoriya, n-nice to m-meet you K-Kirishima-kun." He says with a sheepish smile. "I'll tell you about it l-later... s-sorry. I g-gotta get home." Izuku says as he walks off, waving to Kirishima as he does so.


	2. Introducing the Bakusquad!

Introducing the Bakusquad!

Chapter Summary

This chapter is more of a flashback to when Bakugo and a few others would pick on Izuku

Chapter Notes

For those of you who actually enjoy reading this, let me know what you like in the comments! Would love to read some constructive criticism!

See the end of the chapter for more notes

**"** **Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow has not yet come. We have only today. Let us begin." -** **Mother Theresa **

* * *

_A few years earlier, in Izuku's first year at Aldera:_

* * *

Izuku was walking up the street to Aldera, it was his second week at junior high and he was still self-conscious and nervous to be around his classmates. The greenette was currently holding onto the latest edition of _Hero Academia_, a popular manga that was circulating, when he noticed someone was calling his name.

"-dori! Hey, Midori! Whatcha doin' there?" An old friend of his, Mina Ashido walks up from behind him, and begins to walk backwards in front of him. The pink haired, tan girl gives him a small smile. "It must be interesting since I had to call your name about a half dozen times, Midori." She says with a chuckle.

His face gains a light pink tinge to it as he looks away from her. "O-oh um... s-sorry Mina... its the n-new edition of _Hero Academia. _I was thinking about how All Might had _mutter mutter mutter._" His voice trailed off into mutterings as Mina shook her head, tapping on Izuku's shoulder. "You're doing it again, Midori." She says in a deadpanned tone. It was something she had gotten used to with the greenette when he was talking about his manga stuff.

His face once again flushed a reddish color as he stopped his mumbling. "S-sorry... it's just... y'know..." he trails off, scratching the back of his head. "So... w-what's up Mina?" He asks curiously. Normally her parents took her to school, or at least, they had since day one. He looks up at her as she answers his question. "My parents were driving past and I asked to be let out, to keep you company on your walk to school." She says, giving him a bright smile. "Besides, thats what friends are for right?" She asks. He nods and they start walking faster to school, chatting idly about _Hero Academia_ on the way.

* * *

Walking into the front area, Mina and Izuku parted ways as they headed to their respected classes. Izuku had English for first block and Mina had Art. As he was walking over to class, he ran into Denki Kaminari, who was also heading to English. Izuku sent him a quick wave and half-jogged over to him. "Hey Kami, how'd you do on Kimura-sensei's assignment?" He asked his yellow haired friend.

"Uggh... How do you do it Izu? How do you manage all the essays without wanting to give up inbetween? I just dont get you man..." Denki says with a groan. Their assignment was to write an essay on what they did over the summer.

"I just play some quiet music to keep my mind off of it and just let the words come to me. Having something to keep your focus really helps when it comes to writing." Izuku says, hoping to help his friend. He smiles as he sits down, taking out a notebook and a pencil, writing in it for a few minutes before a shadow appears in front of his desk. Looking up, he sees Sero Hanta, a long limbed boy who he noticed hung out with Denki.

"If it isn't Mr. Teacher's Pet, already taking notes even though the lesson hasn't started." He taunted, grabbing the notebook and reading it before Izuku could interject. Sero's eyes narrowed before he looked back to Izuku. "The hell..?" Sero mutters, looking back to the notebook before Izuku snatches it from his grasp.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't read my personal things Sero." Izuku says coldly. "It's impolite." Sero just cackled. "You know... I saw what it said." He leans in and whispers in Izuku's ear. "_You're a transgender freak, Izuku._" As Sero says this, Izuku pales, unsure of how to respond as Sero walks away, whipping out his phone to text a couple people. Izuku notices this and gets a bad feeling in his stomach.

Chapter End Notes

Wonder who Sero could be texting... we'll find out next time.  
The reason Bakugo didn't appear here is that I'm splitting this chapter into 2 parts. So you'll see the rest of the day next chapterIntroducing the Bakusquad Part 2


	3. Introducing the Bakusquad, Part 2

Chapter Summary

"Midori, wait, please!" She called after him, only to be ignored by the crying greenette. She turned around and glared at the pair that caused her friend to cry. "Nice going assholes, now he won't talk to me... don't you ever think he was hiding that for a reason?"

Chapter Notes

M'kay, was brought to my attention that i should place a warning for transgender slurs in my tags and before the chapters so  
WARNING WARNING WARNING You have been warned. Carry on!

See the end of the chapter for more notes

**"...[Y]ou can only lie about who you are for so long without going crazy."  
-Ellen Wittlinger**

* * *

_Recap_

_"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't read my personal things Sero." Izuku says coldly. "It's impolite." Sero just cackled. "You know... I saw what it said." He leans in and whispers in Izuku's ear. "You're a transgender freak, Izuku." As Sero says this, Izuku pales, unsure of how to respond as Sero walks away, whipping out his phone to text a couple people. Izuku notices this and gets a bad feeling in his stomach._

* * *

It was later in the day, in the cafeteria. Izuku noticed a group of people at one of the tables. Those people being Sero, Mina, Bakugo, Eijiro, and Monoma. Izuku noticed Sero was looking at him while talking to the others and quickly hurried into the lunch line to get his food.

After coming out of the line he noticed that Bakugo, Mina and Kaminari were looking at him strangely as he just gave a small wave and went to sit near the doors by himself to eat. About halfway through his meal, someone passed by him and 'tripped', spilling their drink onto his shirt, staining it. Izuku looked up and noticed Sero was holding his tray at an angle and Bakugo was watching him, a conflicted look on his face.

Izuku groaned inwardly and got up to go to the bathroom, not realizing that he was being followed by Monoma and Sero inside. He went into one of the stalls to swap out his shirt and sighed. His binder would be noticed since it was a darker color than his shirt. He was thinking of waiting in the bathroom till lunch ended when the bathroom door was opened and the stall kicked open, Monoma recording with his phone while Sero shoved Izuku into a wall, yelling out insults to Izuku while he was still confused and unable to react.

After a few insults, Izuku started to understand what was being said and could feel tears welling up from it. Then, he got slammed into the wall again, hard enough that he hit his head and made him dizzy.

Seeing this, Sero smirked and went to kick Izuku while he couldn't defend himself when he was stopped and pulled away by Kirishima and Mina. They started to yell at him and Monoma for what they were doing, saying it was rude, cruel and very insensitive. They both got shoved out of the bathroom, followed by a very angry Mina chasing them out of the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Kirishima went to Izuku who was starting to recover from his dizziness and noticed someone approaching him and just booked it out of the bathroom. Mina tried to stop him before he left but to no avail.

"Midori, wait, please!" She called after him, only to be ignored by the crying greenette. She turned around and glared at the pair that caused her friend to cry. "Nice going assholes, now he won't talk to me... don't you ever think he was hiding that for a reason?" She says, glaring at them before trying to track down her friend in distress.

Kirishima came out of the bathroom glaring at the two. "If we weren't in school right now..." he trails off, not needing to finish as Sero and Monoma gulped. "Which way did he go?" He asks them as they point towards a hallway. He takes off without a word. "Izuku! Izuuuukuuu!" He calls out as he heads down the hallway, noticing Mina was also looking. "You find him yet Mina?" He asks her before pausing, holding up a hand, he had heard a noise in one of the classrooms right at the door.

Izuku heard people calling for him but couldn't make himself answer, just wrapping his arms around his legs and trying not to let out any audible cries or anything. He almost succeeded too, but someone heard him as there was a knock on the door he was sitting against. "Izuku...? Hey, it's Eijiro... I... are you...okay..?" He heard Kirishima call out hesitantly. "That was a stupid question... can you open the door, please...? I just wanna talk. I promise." He says after hearing no response.

Izuku stood up and slowly opened the door, letting Kirishima in and sat back down as it was closed. "...What do you want..." Izuku says in a quiet voice, his tone gave away he was fighting back tears. He looked up at Kirishima, green, teary eyes meeting soft, amber colored eyes.

"I wanted to...apologize.." Kirishima says hesitantly. "What those two did... wasn't cool... but... I could have prevented it... I thought they were kidding about what they were saying... but when i saw them follow you to the bathroom, I rushed over as quick as I could..." he pauses. "Did they...hurt you...?" He asks.

"I-if you mean did they punch me or kick me... no..." He says, voice cracking. "But the things they said..." Izuku shudders slightly, "I... can't forgive that..." He pauses. "But, I c-can forgive y-you..." He tugs on his shirt, pulling on the sleeves. "Th-thank you Kirishima..."

Chapter End Notes

This will continue next chapter, as i finally have a pairing set up. It's gonna beeeeeee Kirishima x Izuku x Setsuna! Hope you enjoyed!

Afterword

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
